This Boys Life
by LovelyMinx
Summary: Sasuke's life was never anything special, with a Mother who is always neglecting him and a brother who barely even knew he exists, the boy could only find comfort and feel safe when he was with the blond officer and no one else.
_**Hello. This story...well this type of story is something I have been wanting to write for a while so here it is :) I did this mostly for myself and for fun so a day after I finished it I thought...hmm why not ill post it see what people say :P**_

 _ **This story contains a lot of OOC or whatever please don't be mad as I said I had this idea after watching a few movies and used these characters. Plus little Sasuke is too cute :3**_

 _ **Also I apologize for spellings, grammar, I'm tired and need to sleep and this story was just for fun X3 Also I probably have ALOT of facts wrong about the companies etc in this...its fiction after all please understand :)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto, yes Iv heard it all before...**_

* * *

This Boys Life

Sasuke didn't really always have an exciting life; well the only exciting things about his life were either staying home alone all night even if he did hate it, or riding in the police car with his best friend. Before you ask, no Sasuke and his friend are _not_ delinquents. No, Sasuke is nine years old and the one he would consider a true friend _is_ the police officer…

You see, Sasuke despite his age doesn't really have any friends and his relationship with his Mother and Brother is strained. The boy's Mother, Mikoto works as a prostitute while his brother is in a dangerous feared gang who throw their weight around the place. On the topic of his Mother she wasn't always like this…right? That's what little Sasuke would ask himself everyday but according to his older brother she had birthed him when she was only fifteen years old and just seven years later Sasuke was born. Itachi had also mentioned that the dark haired woman had always been that way for as long as he could remember. Her line of _work_ often put bread on the table or whatever you wanted to call it, it was more putting cheap take out on the table rather than bread. The work often resulted in his Mom not being home for a full day and because Itachi was barely ever home the young boy was often left alone in their caravan night and day. But despite the hardships at school and home, he was always able to go visit and hang out with his friend-whenever he was off duty of course.

So here Sasuke was, walking down the school steps while clutching his old and tattered navy coloured book bag over his shoulder as he jogged out of the school grounds, ignoring the points and whispers the other students, and teachers were doing. Panting softly, the raven haired boy finally reached the station but instead of going through the front doors he went around back. The police department was rather small, then again it was a small slow town and it was a rarity that any serious crime happened here. Sasuke moved a few crates and stood on top of one to see the inside, once his dark eyes scanned the room he saw the person he came here to see and grinned happily before gently knocking the window and almost instantly grabbing the attention of the man inside. The blond haired cop looked confused for a second before breaking out into a smile and walking over. The back door opened and Sasuke was let inside. The blonde's office was small and cosy, a desk that was littered with empty ramen cups, soda tins and other pieces of paper both useful and useless-sat in in the corner with the usual spinning chair sitting behind in. Other various objects and pictures littered the room making it look even messier but Sasuke didn't care-his own caravan was a pigsty anyway.

"Afternoon Sasuke! How was school?" The blond cop asked as he did every day. Sasuke took a seat in the spinney chair before answering. "It was fine" Was all he said, in reality he was looked down upon by almost all of the teachers there, the other kids laughed at him and he dropped some water all over his homework resulting him in getting yelled at… "It was okay, how was your day Naruto?" He asked, sitting up a bit straighter in the seat.

The cop known as Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and steered himself towards the mini fridge in the corner beside the window. "It was alright, not much calls as per usual, want a drink?"

Sasuke nodded and picked the tin of _Pepsi_ to drink. Once all of greetings and crap was over, Naruto took a seat on his desk and faced the boy who was currently sipping on the drink. "Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked in all seriousness, his eyes lowered and focused on the boy. At first he didn't answer and opted to stay silent. He hated when Naruto asked these questions, he already knew about his home life didn't he?! "My-my Moms out and so is my brother, why do you _always_ ask me that when you already know" The boy retorted still keeping his eyes on his white scruffy sneakers. He wore a plain white t-shirt with black bands around the collar and end of the short sleeves along with a pair of short green cargo pants. The blond sighed; he hated making the kid feel awkward or insecure. He knew all too well what his _so called_ home life was like. He knew all about Itachi and hisMother. "I'm just wondering, you might make your Mom worry if you don't return home from school and spend all day here" He smiled and crossed his arms. Sasuke looked even more insecure than before. "Shes-shes not home" He mumbled, his finger circling the tin rim unconsciously. "She might be this time" The cop said more gently, he didn't want the boy to think he was kicking him out, believe him, he would let Sasuke know if he was busy and wanted him out. The ravenette didn't say anything and simply stood up and grabbed his book bag that lay forgotten on the floor beside the door and opened it up before pulling out a book and pencil. He then opened it and lay on the floor on his stomach to start his homework. Seeing this, Naruto could only sigh and shake his head but didn't say anything else. The boy was so stubborn…

Finally after what seemed like hours, Sasuke smiled and closed his book and put his things away. "Naruto, did you catch any robbers today?" He asked, the soft smile still on his face-he was happy he managed to finish his homework quickly.

Naruto looked up from his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes. "Not today, I must have scared them off or something during the last attempt at robbing poor Mrs Wells fruit stand" He grinned and watched Sasuke laugh. "Did they really want to _steal_ a bunch of fruit?" Naruto nodded and soon the sound of laughter filled the small office, echoing outside.

A small beeping on Narutos wrist watch cut into the cheerful conversation.

 _ **18:01pm**_

Naruto winced, his shift ended, normally anyone would be thrilled to be going home but that meant that Sasuke would have to return home now as well as Naruto was the _only_ one at the station who didn't use the boy for information on his brother. "Sasuke…"

The boy's only and usual reaction was to look down and lift up his half-drunk _Pepsi_ and bag and prepare to leave but he managed to force a smile. "It's okay, I'll be back tomorrow!" Was all he said before Naruto stopped him. "You know I don't work Saturdays"

"Oh well, Monday then!" Sasuke cheerfully said but the blond could easily hear disappointment lacing his tone. "Later" As the boy walked out the door, Naruto stopped him. "If you want to wait another minute or so for me to grab my things, I'll give you a lift home?" Sasuke nodded eagerly and took a seat in the chair again and waited.

 **...**

Around fifteen minutes later found Naruto parked outside Sasukes home, the tires crunching on the dirt below. Sasuke looked outside from the window and saw the lights on from inside but the blinds were pulled down and Sasuke instantly knew what that meant but he didn't say anything, he simply thanked Naruto and got out of the car. Watching as he drove away-the cops words ringing in his ears. _'Be safe kiddo'_

Sasuke smiled softly and slowly walked towards his home. He walked up the chipping grey steps and tried the plastic handle finding it locked. The movement and voices at once stopped at the sound and sound of quick footsteps inching towards the door met Sasukes ears. Watching as the door opened a crack and the familiar pale face peered out. The woman inside closed it before removing the chain and padlock and opening it fully to reveal his Mother. She stood there in a red skimpy looking dress, her cleavage was visible and the dress went up past her knees and Sasuke noticed it was slipping off her shoulder to show off multiple marks. Sasuke was too young to know what they were so he just assumed she _hurt_ herself. Mikotos face was plastered in makeup but it looked blotchy due to the sweat that clung to her face and dark hair that was down around her shoulders. "Sasuke, where have you been?" She asked, her voice sounded tired and worn but also laced with fear which was odd. "With a friend, I got my homework done already!" Sasuke smiled at his Mother. Usually his Mother didn't care about what he did or what went on at school but she started scolding him over homework once the principle got in touch. Mikoto didn't seem to hear or care as he kept glancing behind her into the living space were two other male voices were heard. "C'mere" The woman uttered and grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him into the caravan before slamming the door behind him. The grip on his wrist hurt but he didn't say anything as he was lead into the kitchen but not before someone called her. "Hey, who's the kid?" Sasuke turned around and see a very intimating looking man wearing torn jeans and a dirty looking shirt. Sasuke felt his Mothers grip on his wrist tightening more making him hiss. "Oh this is…uh…my-my nephew! I forgot he was supposed to be staying here tonight" She shakily replied, her grip not loosening. Sasukes eyes widened but they relaxed once he remembered that this was a normal thing… Usually his Mother lied about having kids most of the time to the people she had around the house. Sasuke never knew why.

The man standing in the doorway didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the boy who was looking at the ground before clearing his throat. "So what's your name?" He eventually asked in a softer tone, the boy who was looking at the ground.

"His name is-"

"I didn't ask you bitch" He sneered and Sasuke suddenly felt afraid, but he stayed silent and looked up at his Mother who looked disgusted by the insult.

The man walked forward and kneeled down in front of Sasuke and met his startled gaze when the boy lifted his head. "Hello anyone home?" He asked sarcastically in a playful tone like before. The grip on his wrist loosened before it was let go and instead the hand moved to his shoulder instead but began to slowly yet surely push him back. Finally he opened his mouth and whispered. "Sasuke"

"What?"

"Sasuke" He said again this time more loudly than before. The man kneeling in front of him only nodded but didn't say anything and just simply kept on _staring_ at him. Finally what seemed like an eternity he chuckled and reached up to ruffle Sasukes black hair. "Nice to meet you Sasuke" Then he simply got up and returned to the living room to join the other guy.

Mikoto let out a sigh and turned her son around to face her, "Sasuke go to bed, or watch something just keep your door closed and don't come out the rest of the night no matter what you hear. Understand?" The boy silently nodded still feeling spooked by the filthy man to basically interrogated him for his own amusement. "Have you taken your medicine?" Mikoto asked him, still keeping her hands on his shoulders. Her son shook his head and she sighed and stood up and went to the fridge and pulled out a medium size white bottle and spoon from the drawer. Pouring a spoonful she told the boy to come closer which he did and opened his mouth like a baby bird so that she could feed him the pink syrup like liquid. After giving him another spoonful he was sent away to bed. The taste of the liquid lingering on his tongue, his walked down the short hall and went to his bedroom and shut the door tightly. The reason he took medicine was to help the aching he sometimes felt in his legs, he was born with the problem and it never really bothered him as long as he took it easy. His room was simple and plain it was dark with dark beige coloured walls and a dark green carpet. His single bed was located in the corner and under it was just filled with junk from old or unwashed clothes to boxes of useless things. The broken closet sat in the corner of the room and with a few toys sitting beneath it. The rest of the room consisted of clothing hangers, boxes and his Mothers old broken exercise bike and a few of Itachi's stolen stuff. Slipping off his bag he changed into his pyjamas and slipped under the covers and willed himself to sleep. The t-shirt he was wearing was one of Itachi's he had owned when he was Sasukes age but it still slipped past one of his shoulders and the pants he wore went up past his belly button and hung down over his feet making him almost trip over them.

Tomorrow was Saturday and he would get to see Naruto all day… What was he supposed to do? He hated sitting in the house all day and he didn't have any other friends to play with. Sighing, the boy rolled onto his side and faced the door that muffled talking and laughter was heard from behind.

 **...**

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling starving, well that was to be expected he didn't have any dinner the night before. So getting out of bed and walking towards the door he opened it a crack and peered out. The caravan was empty or so it seemed so he assumed his Mother had left last night so deeming it safe he stepped out and headed for the kitchen for food. Once he reached the kitchen he grabbed himself a bowl and took out the cereal and managed to find a spot that wasn't cluttered in dirty dishes and laundry.

"Mama!?" He called out and hopped his Mother would answer but there nothing but silence. Taking the freshly made bowl of cereal out to the living room he almost dropped it in surprise once he saw the scruffy looking man from last night sitting up and smoking a cigarette. His Mother wasn't anywhere in sight so why was the man still here?! "So she _is_ your ma?" He snickered and inhaled another puff of smoke and watched as the boy just stood there and gaped. "Where's pa?"

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and quickly shook his head and wandered over to the table to sit down and eat. "I don't know, I don't have one"

The man nodded slowly and walked over to the table and sat opposite the boy and rested his head in his hands. Sasuke noticed that the man's finger nails held a yellow tint and golden rings covered most of the man's fingers. "My name's Iwo by the way. Well a nickname if you will" He smirked and blew smoke into the boy's face who coughed. Sasuke only nodded and spooned some cereal into his mouth and chewed slowly still keeping an eye out for his Mother. All the while Iwo talked about stuff Sasuke honestly didn't care about and asked him questions like the school he went to and such and who his friends were. A few times he made Sasuke genuinely laugh out loud and snort making milk drip from his mouth. Iwo seemed to be amused by the boy and the both of them continuing their conversation failing to hear the last bedroom door opening and slamming loudly. Sasuke jumped and turned towards the noise and he instantly saw his fuming Mother come around the hallway. Sasuke stood up quickly as Mikoto came storming into the room. Before Sasuke could say anything his head snapped to the side when his Mother's hand shot out and struck him. The startled boy held his stinging cheek as he turned to look back at his Mother with wide watery dark eyes.

"Was _that_ really necessary?" Iwo asked, stubbing his used cigarette out onto the table without a care.

Mikoto ignored him and continued to stare hard at the boy but her eyes held a hint of remorse. "Sasuke, what did I darn well tell you?!" She hissed, her hand still out stretched and posed in the air. When her son didn't answer she grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him once making him focus on her. "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room until I told you to come out?!"

Sasuke only choked on a sob. Between his Mothers words and the embarrassment of being hit in front of someone he couldn't help it. Mikoto only huffed and continued her rant. "I want you to go back to your room and _stay t_ here until I say to come out alright? Now do as I say before-"

The woman broke off her rant when Sasuke pulled away from her with a whine and ran towards the front door and turned the handle ignoring his Mothers yells. However, once he could get outside he ran into something or rather someone. Rubbing his nose he looked up and his black eyes widened.

"Itachi?" He squeaked and at once moved out of his way. His older brother didn't look like Sasuke or their Mother one bit but he had the same eye colour and hair colour, Sasuke always wondered if Sasuke and Itachi had different Fathers. His brother's appearance was tall and lanky, he was wearing a long black coat and dark suit pants with a white shirt underneath while his long raven hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. He held a blank expression as he ignored his brother and looked around and instantly his gaze landed on his Mother and the man sitting smirking away at the table. His eyes this time landed on Sasuke who was shrinking back towards his bedroom, he wasn't going to say anything-after all he only came for a few things then he was gone again- but his eyes landed on Sasukes cheek and saw it red and starting to swell. "Who hit him?" He asked, it had better have not been the smug looking prick sitting at the table or he would return the favour with a smile.

"Me. Your brother once again fails to do as he is told" Mikoto said emotionlessly, her eyes levelled with her oldest sons. Sure Itachi was taller than her but she didn't care. Sasuke whimpered and turned to his bedroom and entered.

Itachi walked in and over to the fridge and took out a tin of soda before turning to his Mothers friend. "You. Out" Iwo's smirk dropped for second but he quickly recomposed himself and stood up. "I'm sure you overstayed your welcome"

"I haven't given your dear Mother her money yet, isn't that right darling?" Iwo chuckled but he slowly stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of rolled up notes and practically _threw_ them at Mikoto who caught them just in time. Itachi watched with narrowed dangerous eyes as the man grabbed his coat and left.

The woman sighed and sank down into the sofa and placed her forearm over his eyes. "Itachi, where have you been?" She asked, her oldest son would often disappear for weeks, months even and it no doubt had her worrying.

"Holiday" Was all he said before finishing his drink and tossing it unto the pile of garbage laying around the overflowing trashcan. Mikoto watched as her oldest son made his way to the second bedroom.

 **...**

Sasuke wiped his nose with his wrist while sitting on the bed. He hated this, he wished he could go visit Naruto and be with him all day and laugh and eat sugar all day. But no, he was stuck here in this damn smelly caravan. The boy wiped his eyes quickly once the door opened and his older brother came in silently. Honestly, if Sasuke didn't see him he wouldn't have even known that the older man entered.

Itachi didn't say anything and simply rummaged through the closet that was threatening to fall apart. Once he found the thing he was looking for he stood up and walked towards the door once again without a word.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called out before the door could close. The older Uchiha stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his baby brother sitting sniffling on the bed.

"What is it, I'm busy" The man asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Uhm…want to hang out with me later once I get dressed?" Little Sasuke asked, his face lighting up a little and he looked hopeful.

"Cant I'm busy" Was all Itachi said before leaving. At once the boy's face fell and he lay back down on his side and simply stared at the wall wishing that Naruto was on duty today just so he could visit him.

 **...**

A while later Sasuke sat at the kitchen table eating a sandwich while his Mother got ready. Itachi was gone once again for who knew how long this time. "Sasuke did you take your medicine?"

Sasuke nodded as his mouth was full, his Mother continued to apply makeup and fix her hair. "Two spoonful's now?" She continued to ask.

Sasuke once again nodded and finished his sandwich and took the plate to the kitchen sink, just as he was about to return to his room before his Mothers guests arrived, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Before he could ask what was wrong, a money note was pushed into his hand. Sasuke looked down and his eyes widened. A ten? "What's this for?"

"Well as you know m'having people over-important people with lots of money and I need you out of the house" Was all she said and continued to push her breasts up more and looked herself over in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes widening. His Mother wanted him to stay out all night?

His Mother huffed and turned to him again "It's just for couple of hours, I gave you that money so you can distract yourself, go to the arcade or something" She replied carelessly, she began to buckle on her pair of high heels.

"But Mama, it looks like it's going to rain" The boy said, looking out of the window with worry.

"Take an umbrella then"

"Where-where am I to go?"

"Go to the arcade or something or a friend's house…something"

"But-"

"Sasuke" His Mothers tone was a warning one but the boy continued to argue. He didn't want to go outside, it was getting dark and it really did look he was going to rain anytime soon. "Mama I just want to stay-"

"SASUKE DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs, a piece of her hair falling from its clip and dropping over her stressed looking face. Sasuke glared at the floor, his hands clenched by his sides. He hated when his Mother shouted at him….he hated it! "I'm sick of you NOT doing a single thing you are told, you slack off from school, you stay out late, you talk with people you ARE NOT supposed to speak with. The people coming here tonight-any second actually-are VERY important and I will NOT have a stupid little boy ruin everything for me!" She continued to rant and rave, her hair was complete messed up by now and Sasuke felt himself getting more and more nervous. "I have worked so hard! I have worked SO fucking hard to keep you and your ungrateful brother alive! You think I want this? ALL of this?!" She gestured around the filthy cluttered room of the conjoined living room and kitchen. "No, of course not, now just please, do as I say" Mikotos rants died down and it left her breathing heavily, sweat rolled down her face and it smudged her make up. Sasuke was truly terrified, he had never seen his Mother like this, so not around waiting for something worse to happen, he turned and ran out the front door and down the old chipped steps.

Mikoto simply straightened herself up and walked back over to her mirror and began to re-fix her hair once again along with her make. As she was in the middle of reapplying some more rose coloured lipstick she began to sob. Eventually the sobbing turned into full blown cries and the woman found herself breaking down completely on the floor. She hated this, she hated this life, she hated her work, and she hated herself most of all for always yelling at her son. The whole reason she snapped this morning was out of fear. She knew what kind of man Iwo was and she didn't like the way he was looking at her son the night before. That's all she ever wanted to do was to keep her son safe and out of harm's way. She would happily keep this job if it meant keeping her son alive and fed.

Wiping her tears away she stood up and cleaned herself up as the front door was knocked. Quickly exciting her room she ran to the door and opened it to reveal four men and two other women who looked just as miserable as she was feeling.

 **...**

Of course it had started to rain. Sasuke wandered the streets as the rain lashed down on top of him. He wished he grabbed the umbrella; all he wore was a jacket with no hood and his usual cargo jeans and sneakers. His hair was sopping wet and stuck to his head along with his clothes. He was out on the streets for more than four hours and the time was just after eleven at night. He didn't know when he should go back home, he didn't want to see his Mother after what happened but he had to face her sometime.

He shivered and whimpered against the cold and wrapped his arms around himself. He just needed to get home; he didn't care if his Mother yelled he just wanted to go to bed.

A car pulled up beside him and the window rolled down. "Oi" The voice called.

Sasuke tensed and turned towards the white car and at once his face lit up like Christmas lights. "Naruto!" He yelled in excitement and ran towards the car. The blond haired cop grinned back at him and took in his appearance. "What are you doing out here late at night?" He asked.

Sasukes face fell but he still smiled. "My-My Mom wants the house to herself, so here I am" He chuckled lightly. "I think she's having a party or something and doesn't want them to keep me up" He laughed a little after, although uncertainty still plagued his face.

Naruto scowled, he then motioned for the soaking wet boy to get into the car so he could at least be out of the terrible storm. Nodding once, Sasuke ran over to the other side of the car and saw another person sitting in the passenger seat so he went around back and slipped into the back.

"This is Kakashi, he's a friend of mine and also my partner down at the station when we both are on duty." Naruto introduced happily. The man sitting in the front seat waved happily at the young boy in the back and smiled at him through the mirror up front. "Yo" Sasuke couldn't help but glaring at the man. He wore mostly all black clothing even gloves and a black scarf was pulled up over his mouth for some off reason. "He looks rather suspicious" Sasuke whispered mostly to himself but it seemed the other residence of the car heard. Both Naruto and Kakashi laughed rather loudly making Sasuke scowl and blush in embarrassment.

"Yes! He does look rather suspicious doesn't he, I think so too" Naruto laughed, coughing into his fist after.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" The grey haired man politely smiled, even though he had that coloured hair the man looked young, a few years older than Naruto just.

"How do you know my name?" The small boy retorted, feeling suddenly on high alert which was odd seeing as he was at his best when Naruto was around.

The man laughed before saying, "Narutos told me all about you" He winked in a playful fashion.

"Oh" Was all Sasuke said, he was tempted to ask him what _sort_ of things but he refrained.

"So where were you heading now?" The blond asked, starting his car and watching as the boy leaned back into the car and attempting to dry off his face with his equally wet sleeve through the mirror.

"Well I was heading home now, I went out at six o'clock or something" Sasuke casually replied like it was no big deal for a kid his age to be out this late and for this long.

Naruto scowled even deeper but focused on his driving. Kakashi looked equally as distressed but kept silent. From what the blond told him in the past, this kid was clearly being neglected. A sudden wince caught his attention and he glanced at the boy with concern. "What's wrong?" He asked as Sasuke gritted his teeth and proceeded to rub his outer thigh. The young ravenette shook his head and instead focused on whatever was going on outside. "I get these…cramps" Was all he said. "I need to get medicine them to go away"

The blond reluctantly nodded and remembered the boy saying something about it so it was forgotten.

"So..." Sasuke began to break the awkward silence and made the cop once again glance away from the wet shiny dark road in front of him. "What did you do today?" He asked, wanting to talk about his friend's day rather than his own pathetic one.

"Well, I just lazed around most of the time you know me" He smiled showing off his white perfect teeth. "There was that then I decided to take a drive to see one of my close friends earlier and so…here we are" He finished with a laugh. Sasuke scowled, he felt a tad jealous at the blond having other friends, what if Naruto liked them better than him?! "Oh" The little raven whispered.

 **...**

After driving for what felt like hours they boy and the cop soon arrived at Sasukes….place. Naruto briefly wondered just how far the young boy walked in the rain. A soon as the greying coloured caravan came into view Naruto glared heatedly at the loud blaring music and ridiculous sounds of laughter that were heard even from inside the car with the windows rolled up. "Is this…" Kakashi began only to be stopped with the sound of the door opening in the back seat and their passenger slipping out quickly.

"Sasuke wait a second" The man calls but decided to get out once his blond companion also exits the car, the look of fury on his face. He knew about Sasukes background through Naruto and not to mention knew all about the boy's older brother. In fact just last week, Itachi had been seen selling stolen phones and expensive wrist watched if you will. And although he knew about the young ravens' home life the boy's parents were never or hardly ever brought into question.

The blond cop (even though he was off duty, he would be more than happy to arrest people who got in his way) marched right up to the front door and banged on the frosted glass with the side of his fist to be heard over the blaring music from inside. Meanwhile Sasuke slide back over to the back of the blonde's car and crouched behind the boot so not to be seen and plus, the pain in his legs were getting worse. Kakashi followed Naruto but stayed at the bottom of the steps and took note of the mess lying around the place. An old rusted bike was chained to the railings of the steps, garbage and knocked over trash bins stood out amongst other things that would be found in a garden shed. Clothes also hung over the railings that were left out to dry probably…heck…days ago but the rain got to them making the shirts and socks look like cardboard now. Naruto banged on the door again having not have been heard or simply ignored the first time. "Open up!" He called, this time however he was heard and the sound of heavy boots sounded before the door swung open revealing a young man looking absolutely wasted. His brown eyes sunk into his sockets and were red rimmed while his shirt had been undone and covered in what could only have been food stains and alcohol stains. He smelled like wet dog fur and smoke all mixed into one. "Yes?" He hissed out, although he seemed amused, a smirk gracing his dry cracked lips. Naruto and Kakashi both caught a glimpse of the inside and frowned. Inside, bottles and bear cans littered the floor as if they were carelessly thrown there. Smoke clouds hung visibly in the air and the music was even louder now, a tall woman that was wearing heals clacked by looking utterly lost and confused, she almost fell a few times before disappearing out of sight.

"Do you live here?" Naruto asked before Kakashi could, trying his hardest to remain calm even though he just wanted to go in and throw everyone out.

The man snorted and rubbed his nose before answering, "Nope, why do you ask?"

"Because, now could you please get whoever _does_ live here and tell them I wish to speak to them" Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew who lived here. That woman, Sasukes Mother. He just didn't want to cause a scene, he dealt with these sort of men every day and if he dared to mention that he was a cop then all hell could break loose. He wanted this done quick and calmly. The guy at the door eyed him up and down once before turning and disappearing back into the house. Naruto huffed and folded his arms while he waited. Kakashi did the same and turned his head back to look at the boy who was still back at the car. Sasuke had now stood up and was leaning against the car bonnet with his hands cupped together and his head resting in them. The boy looked frightened but stayed silent and collected; he then turned his gaze back to the caravan noticing Naruto was not there anymore. Debating wither or not to go in after to friend as back up, he knew that the blond could handle it and stayed outside in case the boy made a fun for it or something-even if he said his legs were cramping he wouldn't put it past him.

Inside Naruto mentally stopped himself from holding his nose and instead coughed lightly due to the smoke and smell of vomit and stale alcohol. He wandered through the bottles passing other people on the way who either ignored him, yelled slurred insults at him that were drowned out due to the music or the many women who attempted to flirt with him. With his mind set on finding one specific woman he entered the living room and found her sitting on the matted sofa next to a guy whose face was hidden in her neck as his hands were in her dark hair. The woman was moaning softly with her eyes closed so Naruto decided he would put an end to it. Walking past other women in the same position as Mikoto he found what he was looking for. A stereo sat above the breakfast table with a green iPod stuck in the stop of it giving off music. The cop calmly reached over and unplugged the green device and threw it at his feet making the loud music stop alerting the people in the place of his presence. A few angry grumbles here and there were thrown at him, a few men even got up, pushing the women away roughly and began making their way over to him. Their movement was slow and clumsy and Naruto knew it would be easy to apprehend one if things got ugly.

Mikoto looked up at the blond through a hazy gaze, her eyes were also red rimmed and sunken in but hey she looked better than most of them here. Her bra strap was showing and her hair was matted and tangled due to the man's hand and one of her heels were missing. She looked a mess. "Miss Uchiha" Naruto called, again trying to remain calm and not let his anger get the best of him.

The woman sat up a little better and glared uncertainty at him "What do you want?" She asked, her voice was a little raspy.

"Please follow me I need to speak with you" Naruto replied and began making his way to the front door hoping the woman would follow which she was going to only a hand gripped her shoulder tightly in a painful grasp. "She doesn't have to go with you, you little prick, find your own-" He was cut off when Mikoto threw him off and stood up on wobbly feet. The man looked out raged at this behaviour and attempted to strike the woman but Naruto turned around and quickly caught his wrist. Although he did hate the woman for doing this to her son he couldn't stand seeing a man behave like this. So the man backed down with a few words from his friends, Naruto let go and lead Mikoto to the door who looked relieved and also paranoid.

Once they got to the door Naruto turned to her and tried to keep from raising his voice. "Miss Uchiha, would you please tell me why I found your son wandering town alone at 11pm at night?" He asked calmly and the woman's dark eyes widened slightly and she instantly began searching for him. "Sasuke? Where is he, were my baby?" She asked in a tone that was unreadable, half of her sounded desperate and worried the other sounded annoyed and frustrated like it was Sasukes own fault to be wandering town.

Sasuke upon hearing his Mama's voice picked his head up and watched as she spotted him and looked unsure for a second before calling out to him. "Sasuke come over, come to Mama" Sasuke winced, usually when she talked like that she was drunk or…something else he didn't want to think about. The ravenette stood there for a few more seconds before steering himself over towards his front door was. His Mother saw him limping a tad and quickly spun around and ran back into the home. "I'll be right back! I'll be right back with-with your medicine!" She called out before anyone could stop her. Sasuke cringed and began climbing the steps before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning he looked a Kakashi who wasn't even looking at him and instead was looking at Naruto.

Mikoto came rushing back out again, tripping over her own two feet with the familiar white bottle, however she lost her footing and dropped the bottle making it shatter all over the ground, the pink liquid leaking everywhere. "Oh no, oh no, no no no n-no, just wait Ill fix it, I'll make it all better baby I promise-promise" She said all in a rush and dropped to her knees and began to pathetically attempt to put all the liquid back into the bottle using her bare hands. Naruto winced at the pitiful scene and also dropped to her knees and placed his hand on the shaking shoulder. "Mikoto please its fine. For now just leave it" He soothed and helped the woman to her shaking feet. Once she was back on her feet, the Mother looked at her son who hadn't moved from his spot. "Sasuke, your all wet, didn't I tell you to take a damn umbrella?" She accused the nine year old, who this time whimpered openly. The whole situation was embarrassing! All in front of Naruto and his friend! What will he be thought of now, his legs hurt from walking and he just wanted to sleep.

"Mikoto please, let's just get all these people out-"

"You can try!" She laughed as she hid her face in her pale hands, sniffing a little.

After calming the woman down a little, Naruto and Kakashi went into the caravan and ordered everyone to leave; any of those who didn't leave would be arrested. Soon the home was empty and Mikoto stood up, her high heel shoe clenched in her hand and made her way back inside.

"Sasuke, come on" She called, not looking at anyone. "Get inside right now"

The boy only nodded mutely hoping this situation would just end already. He wished he never told Naruto about bringing him here, but where else was there for him to go?

Naruto watched with clenched fists as the boy made his way up the steps and looked back at both of them. He smiled faintly and gave his friend an 'ok' sign before heading inside. The door was closed and that was that…

 **...**

Naruto glared at the road as he drove, it was late by now and he just wanted to sleep and forget the whole ordeal that went on just seconds ago. "Damn it…"

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't tell me his home life was that bad, does that sort of thing go on all the time?" He asked his partner.

"I don't know, the kid barely tells me anything, all I know is that his brother is Itachi, his Mother is never home so…I don't know" Naruto replied through gritted teeth. It was true; he didn't really know anything about Sasukes life. Sasuke had only told him about school and the lack of friends in his life. In fact the only people he knew were his Mother, brother and Naruto-Kakashi was new. Sasuke was such a good kid; he didn't deserve any of that. He had tried countless times to coax information out of the boy with no avail; it was like he was scared of being found out.

"What does his Mother do?" Kakashi finally asked after deafening silence.

"As I said Sasuke doesn't really talk about his family, according to him she works in a bar and is always out, but the bar part I half believe" Naruto stated calmly. He would have to do digging, even if it did make the boy nervous or uncomfortable. It was for his own sake.

 **...**

It had been a few days after the incident and since then not much had happened. He got more medicine and his Mother was doing what she usually did-staying out all night or sitting watching TV in the den. On the bright side, sort of, Itachi came back and stayed overnight. Although his older brother was asleep for most of it, it was still nice seeing him again.

Itachi was a strange person. He rarely ever talked and usually kept to himself. It was hard to believe he was the leader of a feared gang. Also the older Uchiha only ever spoke to Sasuke if need be, if he didn't know were something was or if he looked hurt, so…Itachi cared?

Other than that, everything was fine. He didn't go to see Naruto since that night out of embarrassment…

Naruto might start asking all these questions, their friendship might be strained. Sasuke hated this!

"Sasuke" His Mother called from the den, the TV blaring softly in the background.

Sasuke got up from playing with a few trucks and action figures and wandered over to the den seeing his Mother sitting on the sofa looking tired. She was out again last night and she hadn't bothered taking off her make up so it smudged around her eyes slightly. "I need you to go to town and get me a few things for dinner, I'm going to try cooking tonight" She chuckled a little trying to make the whole thing comedic seeing as she barely ever cooked and mostly made sandwiches or ordered out. Sasuke would have protested but he only nodded and walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his blue parka coat and zipped it up. Her wandered in to find his Mother going through her purse and pulling out a wad of cash and peeling a few notes away from it.

The young ravenette watched her knowing where she got the money from…those people that were always here. "Here you go" She smiled and he opened his eyes seeing his Mother smiling softly at him while holding out a ten. She then went on and told him what to get before telling him to hurry and waving him off.

 **...**

Sasuke walked down the dirt road with the money clenched in his hand so scared of losing it, he wouldn't know what his Mother would do if he lost it. Remembering what he had to get: A tin of carrots and some sausages, it wasn't much but hey, it was something. He just hoped his Mom wouldn't burn it.

He looked around when he heard a car approaching from behind him; he turned and saw a red car slowing down as to drive beside him. The window rolled down and the smirking face of Iwo peered out at him. Sasuke winced and continued walking, hoping the man would just go away.

"Hey, your Sasuke, Mikoto's son am I right?" He called out through the window while continuing to drive slowly.

Sasuke just didn't answer him and continued walking, picking up his pace more but the man just followed. "Going somewhere?" He continued to pry. "What's your 'Mama' doing" He smirked even more remembering the time he heard the boy calling his Mother that.

Again Sasuke ignored her and kept walking with his head down. He tucked the money into his pocket and buttoned it up. Iwo snarled and let out a huff, "Look kid I'm only trying to be nice, you need a ride somewhere?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. Sasuke began to get nervous and looked around if he needed help but there were no other people around, just a dirt road, and a field filled with tall weeds and the two of them. "Hey does your Mother always hit you?" He mocked, laughing a little, "I see why now you, you're a little brat" He scoffed before flicking his spent cigarette out and it hit the boys coat before rolling on to the ground. Iwo sneered once again before speeding off down the road, a puff of dirty smoke following behind.

Sasuke let out a breath of air; finally he looked ahead of him and continued his journey.

 **...**

Sasuke exited the store with a blue plastic bag filled with the stuff he needed, he waved goodbye to the shopkeeper and made his way back home.

I was slightly darker now so the boy picked up his pace. He thought about Naruto more and wondering if he was chasing bad guys now or something. Maybe…he would see him tomorrow after school again? Sasuke would have to think on it.

The boy walked back down the dirt road humming to himself when he heard that familiar engine sound, it sounded off…

Just as he turned around to see who it was the boy only caught the glimpse of red before everything went black.

 **...**

Naruto sat at his desk, sipping at his half empty cup of coffee as he looked over some police files. Itachi's gang came up more than a few times and he swore to himself.

He had been doing some digging on his own and found out a little about Sasukes past and home life through some reliable sources around town and records.

It would seem that Sasuke was born to Mikoto Uchiha and someone named Fugaku nine years ago. He wasn't sure if Itachi was also born to the man, he was still looking into things. Anyway, Fugaku had not been seen in years according to the town and few friends of his had mentioned he skipped town when Sasuke was two years old due to a screw up if you will with his boss. Someone named Iwo, it was nickname and the name popped up more than Itachi's.

Leaning back in his seat Naruto closed his eyes and thought. He wanted Sasuke out of that kind of environment…Mikoto…she means well but she's not doing it right. Naruto truly does believe that she does care for her son but she's too far gone.

A sudden ringing noise from outside in the reception caused the blond to open his eyes and glance towards his door before closing them again.

Kakashi came into the room a few seconds later informing Naruto of an accident that happened beside the fields a while ago and they were requested to go over.

As Naruto and Kakashi got into their gear they got into the car and drove off to where the call came from. Apparently it was a hit and run and a passer-by alerted the authorities.

Once they got to the road sight the ambulance was already there and a three more onlookers stood around talking and whispering to each other. Naruto walked over to the paramedic while Kakashi sealed the area off and looked around from behind the woman in the blue uniform and his heart stuttered in his chest.

Sasuke was the one of the ground being tended to; the boy was unconscious and covered in scratches and other wounds. His arm was bent into an impossible position.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and kneeled down beside the boy but the paramedic shoved him out of the way and carried on tending to the wounds and prepping him up for the stretcher. Naruto watched as the boy was lifted onto the stretcher and carried over to the waiting ambulance. Naruto swore loudly, what the hell happened, who could have done this? Hit and run? Sasuke was only a kid! Running his fingers over his face, Naruto stood up and walked over to an equally shocked Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want to go with him, he's all by himself" Naruto stated and began walking over to where the lady was prepping and looking over the boy inside the ambulance but Kakashi spoke. "Naruto your duties are here! And you're not family so they wouldn't let you in, just wait it out" The man scolded and carried on radioing more police officers. Naruto watched as the ambulance already took off, vowing to catch whoever did this, even if it was an accident he would make them pay.

 **...**

Mikoto Uchiha walked down the hospital hallway as fast as she could, her heart thumping in her chest. She neared the reception and frantically searched for someone as behind the desk was empty. "E-Excuse me!" She called to a nurse who was bringing a jug of water from the kitchen. "My son, Sasuke where is he?!" She frantically yelled.

The poor nurse didn't know where to look or what to say; thankfully she was saved when the Doctor escorted the frantic and half sobbing woman away to a different part of the hospital.

"Yes, he's going to be fine, he's been sedated so he'll be asleep" The Doctor with long blond hair reasoned to the woman who was almost in tears by now.

Mikoto was lead to the last room in the ward and opened the door to see her soon. Sasuke was lying asleep of course in the crisp white bed with the blankets pulled up to his chest. He had wounds on his face and bandage covered one of his cheeks.

Mikoto sat down beside her son and held his fragile hand and began whispering soothing words and apologies to him.

"His arm is broken in two places, but other than that he's fine. It's a miracle really" The Doctor said from the foot of the bed looking over the boy's charts. Mikoto pulled away the blankets and saw his left arm was in a sling and cast. She sobbed a little more and pulled the blanket back over him and resumed her string of apologies.

The blond woman tilted her head worriedly and approached the woman cautiously. The raven haired Mother kept on talking to Sasuke in a string of incoherent speech and made shushing noises. "Miss Uchiha…?" No answer. "Excuse me but I need you to confirm a few things…"

The concerned Doctor then placed her hand on the woman's shoulder but received a sharp glare in return. "Don't touch me! Leave us alone!" The woman screeched and flailed her arms and went back to talking to her unconscious son. The woman was very unstable…the doctor could see that easily so she simply attempted to sooth her when a knock sounded at the door. Opening it in came two police officers, nodding the Doctor left.

Naruto cleared his throat after looking the boy over, he knew he would be fine but seeing the boy he got along with laying there made his blood boil and made what he was going to say next much easier. Now he had enough evidence he could finally help Sasuke and keep him safe from further harm like this…

"Mikoto, would you please step outside with me for a moment" Naruto instructed her, touching her shoulder gently. He got the same reaction the Doctor did but held his ground; he knew how the woman could be. "Mikoto! I will have you apprehended and please, step outside its only for moment" Naruto yelled softly, he didn't want to shout in case the boy awoke. ]

Finally after silence and death glares, the woman reluctantly nodded and walked outside following behind the two cops. When she entered the deserted hallway she saw that a woman in a grey business suit was standing there with a notepad and pen looking sympathetic.

"Mikoto…what happened to Sasuke first of I'm deeply sorry, but Sasuke is a strong boy and he will pull through, that's what the Doctor said…" Kakashi said and broke the silence. The woman cleared her throat and stepped forward, she then pushed a strand of bluish black hair behind her ear before speaking. "Good evening Miss Uchiha, My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I work for the Child Protection Services and I would really like to speak to you" The petite woman spoke all in a rush.

At this Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction and she moved towards Sasukes door was Naruto stood in her way. "Mikoto please listen to us, it's what's best for Sasuke-"

"No! It was one stupid mistake! It-It won't happen again I promise!" The woman sobbed desperately, she clenched her fists and still tried to break free from Kakashi's grasp.

"Mikoto, its' not safe for Sasuke with you now, do you want Sasuke to get hurt even more?" Kakashi tried to calm the woman down but she continued to panic, still trying to break free. "Please don't take him away from me!"

Hinata saw from the corner of her eye through the window, that Sasuke was beginning to wake up from inside the room. Mikoto followed her gaze and weakly tried to get past to see her son. "Sasuke!" She cried just as more security came up the hallway and apprehended the woman. Kakashi and Hinata followed the flailing woman while Naruto went into Sasukes room.

….

Sasuke winced as he looked tiredly around the room, his eyes snapped over to the sound of his Mother calling out for him. He tried to call back to her but his voice was weak and his throat felt raw. When the door opened up he looked over to see Naruto in his police uniform entering the room.

"Naruto…." The boy said weakly. At this, the blond walked over and got the cup of water over to Sasuke and helped him to drink. "Where's my Mom?" He asked tiredly, the sedative had not worn off fully yet.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down and took the child's hand softly into his own. "Sasuke…your Mother…she's, not well" Naruto breathed out, not looking at the boy who's eyes widened. "She's…sick?" The boy asked, looking around the room with worry.

Naruto nodded a little, "And because of that, your…going to stay somewhere safe for a little while" Was all Naruto said, still not looking at the boy who seemed confused by the whole thing. "Its for the best. I'm just sorry it took this long"

 **...**

A few days had past and Sasuke was released from the hospital, Sasuke had given details of that day to Naruto and Kakashi and now he stood in the parking lot with a few bags along with Naruto, his Mother and Hinata. He met the woman a few days ago and she spoke with him about what was going to happen. Mikoto was calmer today, after lots of persuasion she accepted and would vow to get help for her addictions and problems. Naruto helped Sasuke put his things into Hinata's blue two door car before he turned to the boy and crouched down to his level. "Sasuke I might now be able to visit from all the way down here with my job and things, but….I will call as much as I can to see how you're getting on okay?"

Sasuke nodded silently, he didn't like this change or where he was going but countless people around him said it was for the best.

"I will visit though alright? And lll bring lots of soda" He laughed and ruffled the boys hair. Sasuke cracked a smile and looked towards his Mother who had tears in her eyes.

She walked over and hugged her little boy tightly in her arms, not wanting to let go. She then pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Sasuke…you know I love you right?" She asked softly, the little boy nodded and sniffled. "I always did and I always will" She sobbed and kissed and hugged the boy tightly before forcibly letting go and letting Hinata take the boys hand and lead him to her car. Sasuke got into the backseat and the door was closed. His Mother walked over to the window and placed her palm flat against the glass and allowed herself to cry out loud.

She had been told she would not be able to see Sasuke again until she found a stable job and home along getting off the alcohol and basically straighten her life out. It would be a long run but she had to do it.

The car engine started and Sasukes throat closed up and the first few tears fell from his eyes, he waved goodbye to his Mother and watched as she and Naruto got smaller and smaller. The two people he cared about vanished from sight when Hinata turned a corner.

…

 **Six Months Later**

Sasuke sat on his bed in the care home; it had been a while since he received a letter from his Mother and assumed she was busy. But here he sat with one in his hands, tearing it open with his good hand he began to read.

 _Happy Birthday My dearest son!_

 _I wish I could have been there, I have no excuses for not being there and I can only send my apologies. Life here is hectic enough, I managed to fix things but the road still looks long for us for now. But I'm hoping it will shorten soon._

 _I have not seen your Brother at all since I told him you would be leaving us for a little while, which was over six months ago._

 _I enjoy getting your letters….I wish I could call but I am afraid if I hear your voice I will end up coming over there and messing things up again._

 _Im so sorry your life has been like this and there is no one else to blame except for myself. I only hope you can forgive me one day when you're older._

 _My first court hearing is in two months so hopefully its step closer to me seeing you again but I don't want to jinx myself or get your hopes up for nothing to come out of it…_

 _Once again, Happy birthday! I still remember the day you were born, the first day I held you. One day we shall be together again. One day my son._

 _Be strong._

 _Love, your Mama._

…

 _A couple of months later a news article floated around town stating that a certain man with the nickname 'Iwo' was run over and left in critical condition by that of Itachi Uchiha. After all he completely disappeared from the radar never to be seen in the town again_

… _.._

 **3 Years Later.**

Sasuke sat at the dinner table eating happily with his new family.

He had been adopted a year ago, his Mother stopped writing after the court hearing, and of course Sasuke was kept in the dark. So it was decided that he would be put up for adoption. Sasuke didn't want to but his Mother apparently agreed saying it was for the best. That's all Sasuke heard over the past few years.

…..

His leg cramps disappeared once arriving to the care home. Maybe they were due to stress, who knows. His knew school was awesome, he had lots of friends and the family he now lived with was great too. They had two other children the same age who were also adopted. For the first time in his life Sasuke was happy but he still thought about his old life.

Naruto wrote to him on a daily bases but the letters got shorter and shorter as the years went on. The last thing Sasuke heard from the cop that he was getting married and were expecting children. Sasuke wished him well. That was the last letter he received from the blond.

Even though twenty years have passed and his Mother has completely stopped sending him letters, he still gets her birthday cards every single year with the same words every time.

' _Forget the horrors here, your future is yours, have fun and be safe my son._

 _I love you._

 _Mama_


End file.
